Phobias
by Moving Mountains
Summary: When faced with your worst fear, people react in different ways. Some cry, some panic, some try and face it head on. But how would a superhero react? And more importantly, what could a Teen Titan possibly be scared of? Please R&R... various pairings... x
1. Trypanophobia

[Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... yet...]

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - TRYPANOPHOBIA**

Robin sighed, running his hands through his wet hair as he searched another café in Jump City for his friend. It had been two hours now and there was no sign of Raven anywhere. Robin contacted the others only to discover that their searches had been just as unsuccessful as his. He was beginning to get annoyed, worried about the safety of the dark bird.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ he thought, walking down the road ignoring the stares of the citizens of the city he protected, as he continued on his way. He thought back to earlier that morning, and the fear that overtook Raven's calm demeanour as he broke the news to his team.

_On entering the common room area of Titans Tower, Robin was greeted with a regular sight. Starfire was sitting on the sofa, completely concentrated on a documentary about ducks, giggling whenever one quacked. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing in the kitchen (as usual) about meat and tofu. Raven was floating by the huge windows that boasted beautiful coastal views of the surrounding waters that guarded their home, a large leather book in her hands and her eyes concentrated on every word as Robin observed them scale down each line, her fingers delicately turning the page. He almost hated the ruin the scene before me, but he had an announcment to make._

"_Everyone, please can you gather on the sofas. I have something I need to say."_

_Upon hearing Robin's imperative, Starfire turned off the documentary, Cyborg and Beast Boy ceased their argument and Raven closed her book. A moment later they were all on the sofas, eagerly waiting to hear what Robin had to tell them._

"_Right then, I had a phone call from the doctors this morning saying we are all overdue for some vaccinations so I've booked us an appointment for two o'clock, so all have a good meal and be ready to leave at half one."_

_Starfire nodded, understanding that a vaccination wasn't dangerous and none of them were in danger. On hearing the word 'doctors' she had feared that one of them was nursing an ailment or injury. Luckily she had watched a television show about injections a few weeks prior. Cyborg did the same, casually leaning back into the comfort of the sofa as he nodded in reply. "Cool". Beast Boy however was a bit more anxious._

"_Dude! What for? Are we under threat of a panda-demic flesh eating virus?!"_

_Robin and Cyborg went silent on hearing the question, and then they both burst out laughing. On seeing the seriousness of Beast Boy's face, as well as the slight confusion and annoyance at being laughed at, they slowly calmed down (and by slowly I mean really slowly). The boys finally gained their composure, but Cyborg had a tears of laughter in his eyes._

"_I think you mean pandemic Grass Stain, and of course not. They're probably just routine shots, right Rob?"_

"_Right. Tetanus, Polio, stuff like that. Nothing big Beast Boy so don't worry." Robin replied, bouncing off Cyborg's answer. Beast Boy sighed in relief before reaching over and grabbing a Gamestation controller off the floor._

"_Want a game Cy?" he asked his half-mechanical friend._

_Cyborg however wasn't paying attention to his green friend. Next to him, Raven was sitting stiff as a board, breathing slightly faster than usual. His sensors also told him that her heart rate had increased by a few beats a minute. _

"_Rae? You okay?" he asked, nudging the empath. _

_Robin turned to look at Raven and didn't like what he saw. She was pale, even for her and had perspiration on her forehead even though it was a cool autumn morning. He moved closer to her and waved a hand in front of her face, to which she didn't respond. He knelt down on the floor in front of the sorceress and placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping to gain her attention._

"_Raven, look at me." Robin said softly, shaking her shoulders. _

_Raven could hear a voice, but she couldn't tell who it belonged to as the sound of her breathing drowned it out. Her whole body felt heavy but her head felt light as a feather as she swayed in a sea of nausea and dizziness. She felt herself falling forward._

"_Woah!" Cyborg and Robin exclaimed at the same time, catching Raven before she fell off the sofa. Cyborg pulled her against his cool chest, making sure she was okay. Beast Boy and Starfire watched on, worried. _

_Raven's eyes fluttered open slightly, and she moaned, gaining some consciousness after blacking out. Her vision was blurry but she was aware that Robin was near her from the patches of green, red and yellow in front of her. _

"_Raven, I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?" Robin instructed calmly, holding Raven's hand and waiting for a response. Instead, however, he watched as Raven was surrounded by black energy, and before he could blink she was gone._

That was at eleven this morning, and now it was one o'clock and she hadn't been seen since. After the initial shock of her disappearance, the Titans all evacuated the Tower and flew or drove off in different directions to find Raven. They needed to be at the doctor's soon and Robin didn't want to be late for their appointments. However his concern for his friend's well-being overshadowed this, after all it wasn't everyday that Raven blacked out.

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts by his communicator ringing. It was Cyborg and he had a smile on his face, which was a good sign in the leader's eyes.

"Robin here."

"Hey, I've locked onto Raven's genetic signature and she's about a mile east of your location."

"Great, I'll go check on her while you get BB and Star to the doctors. No sense in all of us being late."

"Will do. Bring our girl back safely." Cyborg smiled as he said the last part in a serious voice, disconnecting the call and starting to contact the others.

Elsewhere, Robin was running in the direction that Raven was. Just as Cyborg as said, after a mile he saw Raven, in an old abandoned park. She was sitting on a swing which was gently being pulled backwards and forwards by the autumn breeze. Robin could only see the back of her, but he could tell she was scared. She looked exactly the same way that she did when her fear was unleashed and the Tower was overrun by shadows last year; deflated, shaky, broken. He approached her trembling form and sat on the discarded swing next to her. He glanced at the girl's face where he saw tear streaked cherry coloured cheeks and puffy eyes. She looked awful, compared to her usual composed self.

"I have known you for four years now, and the only times I've ever seen you cry are when Malchior hurt you and Trigon destroyed the Earth and even then that was just one or two tears."

Raven wiped away the tears that were once again rolling down her face as she recalled the memories that Robin just described. Those were two of the worst times of her life, but to be perfectly honest she would rather relive those horrible experiences a hundred times over than prepare herself for what would be happening in the next few hours. She avoided Robin's gaze as he continued.

"And I also know that you like to keep things to your self, but when one of my best friends and team mates blacks out randomly I need to know what's wrong."

Great, now he was guilt-tripping her. Raven finally looked at him and she could feel and see the concern radiating off of him. He reached over and grasped her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Is it something to do with your powers? Have you not been eating properly? Insomnia?" Robin urged, wanting to know the answer to the question.

"It's nothing like that Robin, it's not important." Raven said softly.

"You passed out! I consider that to be pretty important!"

"Robin, please."

"Look, we're going to the doctors anyway so I can ask him to give you a blood test or something to make sure you're… Raven!"

Raven was no longer sitting on the swing, but instead lying on the grass next to it. Robin leapt over to her and checked her pulse and saw that she was breathing lightly and slowly. He picked her up and carefully placed her in his lap, shaking her shoulder and saying her name. After two minutes Raven's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as a wave of nausea plagued her. She turned to her side and vomited on the grass, only vaguely aware that someone was holding her hair up and soothingly rubbing her back. After she had thrown up the contents of her stomach, Robin helped her sit up and supported her as she swayed.

"You okay?"

Raven merely nodded in reply, leaning back against Robin to gain some comfort. Her head was banging and her mouth tasted of vomit.

"You sure don't look okay Rae. I really think you should see the doctor after the vaccin-"

"Don't say that word!"

"What word?" Robin asked in confusion, surprised by desperation in Raven's usually stoic voice. "Vaccin-"

"Robin! Please just shut up!"

Finally, something clicked in Robin's head. '_Blood test', 'vaccinations', 'injections'._ Trigger words. He recalled uncomfortable memories of when Starfire was in the medical wing with a dislocated shoulder and Cyborg administered some painkillers via syringe. Raven had turned away and eventually left the room when Starfire whined at the weird sensation of a needle breaking her skin. _'Shit.'_

"You're scared of needles?"

Robin watched as Raven shivered against him, took a deep breath and then breathed it out. She nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"I can't even think about a needle otherwise I feel faint."

Robin reached round and gave her a hug, knowing that his best friend needed the comfort. Raven leaned into the embrace, which was broken when Robin's communicator rang. A message from Cyborg appeared on the screen asking where they were. It was quarter to two and the birds were expected at the surgery in fifteen minutes.

"Raven-"

"-I can't have the injections! I can't! I-" she said, repeating the negative statement like her own personal mantra. She was starting to wheeze slightly as the breaths she took didn't satisfy her body's panicking needs. Her throat felt tight as she began to hyperventilate.

Robin stopped hugging her, and sat in front of her staying as calm as he could.

"You need to calm down. Take deep breathes in and out, in and out" Robin instructed, breathing along with her, secretly relieved when her breathing became more regular.

"Ok then, I understand that you're afraid, but we'll all be here for you and it will all be over before you know it." He smiled.

"I _can't_ Robin", she said stressing the word 'can't'. "Give me the injections when I'm asleep or whatever but I will make the doctors life a living hell if I enter the surgery! I can't think about them let alone see them and be around them! Please, as my friend, don't make me go!"

Robin was rather taken aback by the negative passion underlying in her voice. At the moment she reminded him of the young girl he saved when the world ended, and he had never hoped to see Raven like that again. He understood that she was scared but he knew he would never be able to empathise with the sorceress. Phobias were different for each person but what he did know was that Raven, being the stubborn girl that she was, would not enter the doctors surgery unless unconscious on a stretcher.

"You do realise that I would never force you to go anywhere, right? You're eighteen years old and capable of making your own mind up about things like this. So if you don't want the injections today then you don't have to get them today."

At his words Raven calmed down, happy that he understood how difficult the situation was for her. That is, until the next sentence left his mouth.

"_But_ you will need them eventually, unless you'd rather die from tetanus."

Raven was actually considering that concept. Is death _really_ so bad compared to a needle? She never realised that Robin was giving her a menacing glare. "Don't even joke with me Rae because I know that you're not that stupid, phobia or not."

"Fear makes you do funny things."

"Death is funny?" he asked rhetorically. "Maybe I do give you too much credit."

Raven lowered her eyes to the grass, which is suddenly found extremely interesting. Sighing, she decided to give in before her and Robin had a small fallout. "Okay", she sighed. "But I'd have to be asleep."

"I'll get Cyborg to do them one day this week, and I won't tell you the day so you don't have another panic attack. It'll be fine." He smiled, standing up and extending a hand to her, which she gratefully accepted. Standing, she wrapped her arms around her leader, embracing him in a loving hug. "Thank you." She said into his shoulder before letting him go.

"No problem", he said, looking down at his watch and seeing it was two minutes till his appointment. "Don't suppose you mind teleporting me to the surgery?"

"No problem", she smirked to which Robin smirked in return while allowing a small laugh to escape his lips. The birds were surrounded in black energy and a second later they landed right outside the surgery. Robin saw through the window into the waiting room and he could see the other Titans sitting there. He turned back to Raven.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, not wanting to leave her to go home alone if she wasn't up to it. Raven nodded in reply. "Go on, you're gonna be late", she urged. Robin nodded, saying bye and walking into the surgery. Raven stayed outside for a minute, watching as Robin checked in with the receptionist before joining his teammates in the waiting room. He pulled Cyborg to one side, having a quiet word with him about Raven being trypanophobic. Her eyes locked with Cyborg's as he looked outside to see if she was ok, then the half human-half robot teenager turned back to his leader, nodding. A second later, a young nurse called the Titans through and Raven watched as her friends left the waiting room and followed the nurse to do the one thing she was too scared to even think about.

She shivered again, happy that she wasn't there. Raven wished that her phobia didn't rule her life, but psychologically she knew she would always be scared of needles. After all, everyone was scared of something. And with that thought in her head, she teleported herself back to the Tower, more specifically her room, and fell asleep in her bed where her dreams were needle free.

About an hour later, the others returned home all nursing numb arms. Starfire was covered in stickers while Beast Boy carried several lollypops, not caring that people may consider them too old to receive treats for 'being brave' from the doctor. While they enjoyed their treats, Cyborg and Robin walked to Raven's room. They knocked quietly just in case she was awake, but Robin had a feeling that she'd be asleep after the morning's strenuous events. No one answered, so Cyborg slowly opened the door and led the way into the darkness of Raven's sanctum.

She looked so peaceful and care-free as she slept and she was completely unaware that Cyborg had just given her four injections. The boys smiled at each other and left Raven to rest.

Raven awakened sometime in the late evening. She sat up and stretched, turning around to check the time on the clock on her bedside table. Next to the clock was a steaming hot mug of herbal tea and a note. She smiled as she read the words that one of her friends had written.

_All done __:)__ and now you have nothing to worry about… x_

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter one is done and dusted. I was inspired to write this because I am trypanophobic and thought it would be a nice idea to make Raven one too. In the next chapter find out what Beast Boy fears the most. Thanks for reading =D


	2. Cymophobia

**CHAPTER TWO - CYMOPHOBIA  
**

"Dude! Robin, are you serious!?"

"Yes I am. I think we deserve a day off for all our hard work so the JCPD have agreed to cover us, unless there is an emergency that only we can handle."

"Yes!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted at the same time, giving each other a high five. They were both elated at the news. Recently the villains of Jump City had been making the Titans lives a living hell. In the last three days alone the city had been attacked ten times. They'd handled a bank robbery, a near suicide attempt and a man who had held his whole family at gun point for over twenty hours.

Needless to say their jobs were stressful, but they were never usually that bad and involved such psychological situations. Luckily Robin had noticed the fatigue that was apparent in all his friends. Raven had been falling asleep in the common room whilst reading and meditating, Starfire hadn't taken Silkie for a walk in a while as she was too tired. Cyborg and Beast Boy had both being failing to beat their high scores on various Gamestation games because whenever they got close their vision went blurry, and Robin himself was waking up later than usual instead of doing his routine hour workout in the mornings. They needed a break, and now they had one.

Starfire jumped up and down excitedly. "How shall we spend this glorious day off then friends?" whilst clapping her hands together. "How about we venture to the zoo, or the museum?" The others all looked at her like she had sprouted another head.

"Even I think that's boring." Raven deadpanned, causing the others to laugh. "A free day is a rarity so we should at least spend it having fun."

"The zoo is fun." Starfire muttered.

"Not when we got Grass Stain over there who can morph into anything!" Cyborg joked as Beast Boy gave them all a thumbs up. "Darn tootin'"

"Well I have an idea." Robin smiled, gaining everyone's attention. "For all our hard work the city has rewarded us with free tickets to that new water park about an hour away. How about we put them to good use?"

"I'm game." Cyborg agreed. Starfire and Raven both nodded in approval and Beast Boy stood there in awe.

"You mean the Wacky Aqua Slip and Slide Water Park of Wonders!?"

"The very same", Robin smirked. "And if we want to make the most of this day I suggest we all get changed and get going."

With that said all the Titans went to their respected rooms and got into their swimwear. About twenty minutes later they were congregated back in the common room all holiday a towel. Starfire was dressed in a skimpy pink bikini which made Robin's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Raven was also in a bikini but hers contained slightly more material. It was black and violet and really suited the sorceress, as Beast Boy voiced when he saw her and wolf-whistled in admiration to which he received a glare that could freeze fire. Cyborg was sporting dark blue swimming trunks and had decided to wear his holographic ring so he wouldn't stand out too much. He wasn't ashamed of how he looked but it would save a lot of staring from the general public. Beast Boy was in a pair of bright purple swimming trunks, green skin happily on show and Robin had on a red pair of trunks with his 'R' logo on them and as usual he was wearing his mask. Just because they would hopefully not being battling today didn't excuse that he had an identity to protect.

And so off they departed in the T-Car to the Wacky Aqua Slip and Slide Water Park of Wonders. All the Titans were excited (even Raven!) and couldn't wait to get there. An hour later and they arrived at the park. It was quite an impressive structure. They had outdoor and indoor water slides, five pools which were different depths, several diving boards and a section for the kids. It was only eleven in the morning and already there were many people swimming, diving and splashing around. Families, friends, couples all having fun.

The Titans went off in different directions. Starfire flew up to the highest diving board and unafraid of the height, jumped off the edge, soaring down into the deepest pool below. When she surfaced she as greeted by applause from the people watching her. Smiling, she decided to go down one of the many waterslides.

Raven on the other hand wasn't one for waterslides so she decided to do a few lengths of one of the pools. Even though she was concentrated on swimming she couldn't help but notice the lifeguard gawping at her in her peripheral vision. Annoyed at being stared at, she secretly used her powers to splash him with water. Smirking as the man choked slightly, she continued with her swim. Robin, who had noticed the black energy control the water, jumped in the pool and followed Raven, catching her up and giving her a glare.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"I don't appreciate being salivated over, so yes, I'd say it was completely necessary", she replied.

"Well then you shouldn't have worn such an attractive swimsuit", he smirked.

Next thing he knew he was getting the same treatment as the lifeguard as Raven splashed him.

"Pervert", she said, smirking as Robin wiped the water from his eyes.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" he said, splashing water at her. Unluckily for him, she had gone underwater to avoid it. She resurfaced with a confident look on her face.

"You're gonna have to catch me first _Boy Wonder_."

Raven swam off quickly, and Robin followed suit not prepared to let her get away. The two chased each other like they were brother and sister.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy had been racing each other and so far Cyborg was winning. Beast Boy decided to gain an advantage over his best friend by turning into a fish. He zoomed under the water and overtook Cyborg, surfacing at the other end of the pool in his original human form with a huge grin on his face. From a good distance away Cyborg held up his middle finger in a rude, unnecessary gesture. Beast Boy laughed in response, getting out of the pool to rest for a minute.

A voice came over the tanoy system. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Wacky Waves machine is about to turn on. Brace youuuuurrrrrrselveeeees!"

In the pool that Beast Boy was just in, the water transformed from a calm rippling body into a thrashing monster. Water splashed over the side of the pool viciously. Beast Boy shuddered from his seat, glad that he wasn't one of the teenagers who were currently in the pool being pushed and pulled in many directions. He felt sick just watching them.

Behind him, Cyborg was watching the lifeguard very carefully, waiting for him to stop paying attention to the wave pool. After what felt like an eternity, he turned around to focus on the kids' pool.

_'Now I can put my plan into action. Lil' Grass Stain thinks he can cheat in a race, well two can play at that game…'_

He grinned evilly, sneaking up behind the shapeshifter who was unaware of his existence at that time. Suddenly, Beast Boy felt himself being lifted into the air and carried towards the wave pool.

"No! Put me down!" he screamed, squirming to get out of the half robot's hold.

"Don't tell me you forgot how to swim _fish_ boy" he joked, getting ever closer to the pool.

"Please! Put me down Cy! No!"

Beast Boy was absolutely terrified, and was going into a state of panic that he never realised he was thrown in the pool. On the side Cyborg dusted his hands, laughing as the changeling landed with a splash in the pool, the waves banging against his green skin, pulling him under the water.

A few seconds passed by before Cyborg realised that Beast Boy hadn't surfaced yet.

"Come on dawg, you ain't that funny."

He still couldn't see his green friend through the monstrous waves, but assumed that he was just playing a joke, pretending to be underwater for longer than he should be. What Cyborg didn't know was that Beast Boy was having trouble breathing, panicking and trying to find air to breathe. He finally rose, gasping for breath and screaming.

"Help! Help me!"

Cyborg laughed. "Come on man! Stop playing around."

He was scared. Why the hell wasn't Cyborg listening to his cries. Tears threatened to fall from Beast Boy's eyes as a wave swept over him pulling him back under. Once again he rose.

"Help!"

Raven and Starfire was sitting together on the other side of the pool having a nice conversation when they heard their friend's screams.

"Get Robin", Raven ordered Starfire as she ran over to the wave pool. The sight that met her was Cyborg laughing and Beast Boy looking really scared in the water, that is before another huge wave broke over his head sending him underwater.

Raven didn't consider why Cyborg wasn't helping, there was no time. She dived into the water and searched for her friend.

Robin and Starfire came running over to find Cyborg standing there looking a bit worried. A crowd had started to gather when they had seen the empath dive in the water. Robin looked around seeing no sign of his friends.

"Where are they?" he asked Cyborg who was transfixed on the waves.

Suddenly, Raven appeared gasping as she took in one deep breath, one arm wrapped around Beast Boy's terrified form and another pulling her and the victim to the edge of the pool. Starfire took Beast Boy from Raven as Robin gave her a hand out of the pool. Raven was pissed beyond belief and she took one look at Beast Boy as Starfire hugged him. He was shaking and crying. A lifeguard came running up to help.

"Don't bother!" Raven shouted. "Where in your job description does it say 'let people who are in distress drown'!? If I could hear him screaming for help from the other side of the building then you should have heard him from your stupid tower!"

Robin and Cyborg walked over to try and save the poor lifeguard from Raven's wrath. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, but Raven was having none of it.

"And you!" she said in a raised voice, directing her attention to Cyborg. "You were just standing there as your best friend screamed for help! What's wrong with you!?"

"Rae, I think you should calm down." Robin advised, seeing Cyborg's form deflate more and more as guilt over took him.

"I thought he was joking around. I'm sorry", Cyborg sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologising to Cyborg", Raven sighed, realising she may have been a little bit harsh on her friend. They all turned around to see Beast Boy running off crying towards the changing rooms, Starfire flying after him.

"Cyborg, Raven I want you two to break up the crowd and do a risk assessment concerning the lifeguard for the establishment's records. I'll make sure he's okay." Robin said, running after Starfire and Beast Boy. He found Starfire standing outside one of the changing cubicles trying to coax Beast Boy to open the door.

"Please Beast Boy, we just want to make sure you're okay", Starfire sighed.

"Beast Boy, its Robin. I know what Cyborg did was wrong, but you know he didn't mean to hurt you, right?"

From inside the cubicle they could hear sniffing. There had to be a reason why the changeling was so upset. He was the jokester of the group and it took a lot to make him cry. Being pushed in a pool isn't one of the situations that Robin expected Beast Boy to cry in.

"Why was it so traumatic for you Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "You can tell us anything."

Sighing, Beast Boy opened the cubicle door, allowing his two friends inside. It was a tight fit but he felt a bit better knowing that people cared.

"Back when I lived in Africa my parents and I were on a boat going along the Kasai River."

"You lived in Africa?" Robin questioned, unaware of Beast Boy's past life before he joined the Doom Patrol.

"Yeah, until I was eleven when the Doom Patrol found me. Anyway, this was when I was eight. The current was getting rougher and rougher as we sailed along and waves kept sitting the side of the boat. A huge wave hit us and we were all thrown overboard along with the crew. I got separated from my parents and I was caught in the current. The waves were horrific and I thought I was gonna die."

"Beast Boy, that is most horrible!" Starfire commented.

"It gets worse. I had my powers by then and I managed to calm down enough to fly out of the water, but I was too late to save my parents." Tears came to Beast Boy's eyes and the rolled down his cheeks. He didn't care that he was crying because he knew they could understand having lost their parents themselves. Robin comfortingly placed a hand on his now shaking shoulder.

"I saw them go over a waterfall. Hoping they were still alive I flew down the waterfall only to find nothing. I fainted and fell into the waves at the bottom of the falls, and woke up on the edge of the river, a-alone."

"And now you are scared of the waves." Starfire confirmed, pulling Beast Boy into a hug. He pressed himself against her, feeling the way he used to in his mother's arms when he was a child.

"Whenever I'm near waves I feel sick. It reminds me of that day and how I lost them. Cyborg throwing me in just made me panic."

"That's perfectly understandable Beast Boy. I'd feel the same way, but you know we can help you right? And Cyborg didn't know, I'm positive that if he did that he would have never been so insensitive." Robin smiled, joining in on the hug.

"Yeah, I know." Beast Boy sniffed, pulling away from his friends. No, his family. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. Now let's get back out there just in case Raven scares the lifeguard to death!" Robin said, earning a small laugh from the alien and a smile from Beast Boy. They walked back out to the main pool area. The wave machine had been turned off and they found Raven and Cyborg sitting down in the refreshment area near the kids' pool. They joined their friends and Beast Boy went over to Raven and gave her a hug, thanking her for saving him. Next he turned to Cyborg, who handed him a fruit smoothie.

"I know it's not gonna make up for anything, but I am sorry man. I never knew you'd freak out like that."

"I forgive you Dude. But you owe me big!" The boys touched fists and smiled. Together the Titans all had a drink.

"Right then. We still have a few hours left until this place closes. Who's up for a race?" Robin asked his teammates.

Raven, Starfire and Cyborg nodded, getting up to follow their leader. Robin noticed Beast Boy still sitting there. "You okay BB?" he asked, not knowing whether or not it was best for him to go home.

"Yeah I'm fine Dude, I'm just gonna stay here for a while."

Robin was convinced, and ran off after the others. Beast Boy was watching the race, impressed to see Starfire taking the lead, when he felt something touch his arm. He turned around and saw a little boy, no more than seven standing there looking unsure of something.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you Beast Boy?" he boy asked, seeming rather shy.

"Yeah I am, what's your name?" he said, smiling at the boy.

"I'm Jacob!" he replied excitedly, happy that he was talking to a real superhero.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." He held out his hand to give Jacob a high five. They high fived and Beast Boy felt honoured to see how happy he had made the boy. It was one of the many things he loved about being a superhero. These were the people he saved on a daily basis and it was nice to be recognised by the younger generation.

"Beast Boy, can you come and meet my friends? They're in the kids' pool!" Jacob said, hope glittering in his eyes. How could he say no to such a nice boy.

"Of course Dude! Lead the way!"

Jacob grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kids' pool. Splashing around happily were four other children, all who looked the same age as Jacob. They were amazed to see a Teen Titan and they ran out of the pool to meet him. Beast Boy was a hit with the children, and one little girl who he found out was called Nicola asked him to play with them. Beast Boy only had one thing to say…

"Last one in is a rotten egg!"

The kids all screamed as they eagerly jumped in the shallow water and splashed around. They all laughed and pointed at Beast Boy as he jumped in last. The water was the right depth for the seven year olds, but for seventeen year old Beast Boy it was nice and shallow. He transformed into a fish and swam, letting the children happily chase after him.

What he didn't know is that from the adult pool, his friends had been watching the whole thing with smiles on their faces. They knew that Beast Boy would be just fine… as long as Cyborg didn't throw him into any more waves!

* * *

Chapter two is done! I enjoyed writing this a lot because it allows us to look at Beast Boy's past (although it may not be that accurate) and I thought a phobia of waves would nicely tie in with it. In chapter three you will discover what Cyborg is afraid of... tune in.... x


End file.
